Una sombra en el espejo
by Aries AL
Summary: ella habia olvidado su paraguas, cuando regreso al restaurante ahi vio al hombre, al cual de dio cuenta de que era el amor de su vida.y al que no habia visto por 10 años
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí tiene una nueva historia es nada mas de un solo capitulo espero les guste

_Aclarando que los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes son de Naoko, yo solo los utilizo para divertir y entretener a los lectores_

Esta es la adaptación de **"Una sombra en el espejo" **de la autora Cristina Pacheco

Esta historia es de **Mina POV**

* * *

**Una sombra en el espejo**

* * *

Siempre que ordeno mi closet me encuentro un montón de zapatos que no uso. Cuando he intentado tirarlos o regalarlos me arrepiento y los devuelvo a su lugar. El absurdo se justifica por mi superstición: mientras conserve esos zapatos podre volver a las etapas de mi vida con que están asociados.

Me gustaría tener la misma relación con los paraguas. Es imposible porque todos los pierdo. Cuando empieza la temporada de lluvias tengo que comprarme uno. En cuanto me encariño con el lo extravió. Nunca hago nada por recuperarlo. Quizá se deba a que son demasiado corrientes o a que pienso que su destino es ***bogar***** **en la lluvia. Por eso me llamo la atención oírme decir: Tengo que volver al restaurante, olvide mi paraguas.

Fue difícil rechazar la gentileza de mis anfitriones, que insistían en acompañarme, pero logre quedarme para reencontrarme con ese espacio del que había estado ausente mas de diez años. La modificación de las calles, los nuevos edificios, las casas demolidas, se encargaron de cobrarme mi abandono, haciéndome sentir extraña en el sitio al que me ligaron recuerdos familiares y, sobre todo, la memoria de Yaten. Me hice la pregunta inevitable: ¿Qué habrá sido de el? Tal vez había realizado el proyecto que compartimos de jóvenes como espacio de un destino común: comprar un terreno, construir una casa y formar una familia.

Sentí algo parecido a los celos cuando me asalto la idea de que quizás estaría realizando nuestro sueño con otra mujer, tuve la certeza de que estaba casado. Probablemente le habría hablado a su esposa de mí, de nuestras caminatas bajo la lluvia perpetua que aísla y protege a San Andrés Cholula con tanto celo como las montañas que lo rodean. Si ella advirtió alguna emoción en el relato, de seguro inquirió por el motivo de nuestra separación.

La pregunta tuvo que haberse quedado sin respuesta porque yo misma nunca le di una explicación.

Ocurrió durante las vacaciones. Cuando Yaten fue a despedirme, me aleje por el camino asfaltado. No le mentí al decirle: —"Nos vemos en septiembre"—. Sin embargo, pasaron diez años para que yo regresara. La capital me atrapo… su figura, su voz se fueron diluyendo como un terrón de azúcar en el café. Muchas veces tuve la intención de escribirle y explicarle lo que me estaba sucediendo; pero la debilidad de mis argumentos me orillo a destruir las cartas.

Al final suspendí ese dialogo silencioso.

Llegue al restaurante. A sesenta minutos de mi primera visita, me pareció diferente, mucho más animado y agradable. Me sobresalto escuchar una voz —"Uy, ¿regreso tan pronto? ¡Que bueno, que bueno! Eso quiere decir que le gusto el lugar. ¿Qué le servimos?"—. Me tranquilice en cuanto reconocí al mesero que, en mangas de camisa y con mandil blanco, nos había atendido apenas una hora antes. —"Nada, gracias. Lo que pasa es que olvide mi paraguas, ¿me permite entrar a buscarlo? "—.

El mismo me condujo hasta el saloncillo interior. Mientras nos abríamos paso entre las mesas demasiado juntas teorizo acerca de los paraguas: —"Yo no se que tienen, todo el mundo los pierde. Y si no me cree, pregúntele a cualquiera de las personas que están aquí"—. En ningún momento se volvió a verme. No esperaba respuesta alguna.

En cuanto llegamos a la mesa vi que la ocupaban nuevos comensales a los que el mesero interrogo: —"La señorita dejo aquí un paraguas amarillo ¿no lo vieron?"—. Los comensales indicaron un no con la cabeza. —"Entonces vaya con la cajera. Es posible que se lo hayan entregado… aunque en estos tiempos nunca se sabe. La gente ha cambiado mucho, lo mismo que el mundo"—. Terminada la frase. El filósofo desapareció.

Camine hacia la cajera y pregunte por mi paragua. Sin mirarme siguió contando los billetes: —"Estoy haciendo el corte. Si me espera un momentito por favor…"—. Celebre su ocupación porque me justificaba para permanecer en un sitio que me volvía más fascinante a cada minuto.

Sin que nadie me viera, podría mirarlo todo, desde los adornos hasta las parejitas que reflejaban su amor en el espejo italiano. Allí encontré el rostro de Yaten. Tuve que taparme la boca para no gritar su nombre. Me concrete a observarlo: era el. Diez años lo habían cambiado muy poco: más grueso, mas profundas las líneas que delineaban su rostro. Acabe de reconocerlo cuando lo vi adelantar los hombros hacia la persona que lo fascinaba con su conversación y a la cual no logre ver.

—"su paraguas"—, me dijo abruptamente una mesera que, sorprendida por mi inquietud, tuvo que ponerme el objeto en las manos. Le sonreí, pero ella siguió viéndome con cierta molestia. Mi permanencia junto a la caja le despertaba desconfianza. No me quedo otro remedio que dar media vuelta y salir del restaurante.

Camine de prisa, huyendo de algo que, aunque quisiera, no iba a dejar atrás: mis sentimientos. Los había descubierto en el espejo donde encontré reflejado el rostro de Yaten. Entonces me di cuenta de que era la única persona de la que siempre estuve enamorada. ¿Tenia derecho a decírselo? ¿Tenia derecho a buscarlo y a tomarlo con la misma naturalidad con que recupere mi paraguas?

La tentación de volver al restaurante crecía y crecía conforme iba alejándome. No lo pensé más y desande el camino. Me impulsaban muchas emociones. La mas fuerte, la mas profunda era la esperanza: una casa de adobes olorosa a madera y a barro.

Cuando entre en el restaurante escuche la voz burlona del mesero: —"Y ahora, ¿Qué se le olvido?"—. Me limite a reír y seguir de largo. Me sorprendió ver a personas desconocidas ocupando las mesas, a otras parejas de enamorados reflejándose en el espejo.

Ignoro como salí del lugar. Camine despacio, aun con la esperanza de toparme con Yaten en la calle. No lo halle. Tome mi paraguas. Lo abrí. Su color amarillo me protegió contra la noche lluviosa, intensamente oscura.

* * *

_*__**bogar**__*** **__significa "remar"_

Pues que tal esta historia aquí necesito saber si quieren que escriba una continuación de la historia de veras yo tengo ganas pero necesito saber 1ero su opinión


	2. notas de la autora y secuela

Hola como están solo les quería avisar que he leído todos los reviews que me han dejado, dándome su valiosa opinión y muchos están de acuerdo o desean que haga una secuela de _*****__**una sombra en el espejo**__*****___ y por petición de ustedes se llevara acabo la secuela y después de mucho pensar en el titulo, la secuela llevara este titulo

_***The shade disappears: Recovery of my reflection***_

Les quiero aclarar ciertos puntos de la historia, que muchos(as) de ustedes malinterpretaron

1.- la historia es de un solo capitulo, por lo tanto como muchos de ustedes fue o que pienso que no vieron fue el estado de la historia, es decir, que publique la historia completa, que no habría mas capítulos y algunos de ustedes pensaron que serian de mas de 2 capítulos así venia el texto literario, cuando lo adapte

2.-y lo segundo algunos de ustedes son fans de la pareja de _Mina & Yaten_, muchas gracias por dejarme sus opiniones, estoy tratando de cumplir con los gustos de todos, y les seré honesta mi pareja, así, así, la cual son fan y la cual me gusta mucho, mucho es la pareja de _Serena & Darien, _y la verdad no estoy acostumbrada a utilizar a los personajes secundarios como protagonistas, pero les prometo que hare mi mayor esfuerzo por escribir la historia

Para el review de **Jesús Eduardo**, si gustas dejarme tu correo para poder enviarte el documento original, con mucho gusto te lo envío.

Para los demás esperen con ansias la secuela y muchas gracias por haber dedicado un poco de su tiempo para leer mi historia o porque no mis historias también

**Usagi13chiba****:** con respecto a tu review que me dejaste en la historia de _*****__**la chica que soñe**__*****_ la verdad me dejo sorprendida me tomo de sorpresa, la verdad las 2 opciones que me dejaste me parecieron muy lógicas, pero me enfoco mas hacia la 2da en donde Serena ahí estaba y que creo que con el deseo de darien regreso a la vida, espero que te haya podido aclarar tus duda

Ahorita por el momento de las personas que han leído mis fics les agradezco mucho sus reviews, perdón si no he podido actualizar, debido a como ya me gradué de la preparatoria y de paso estoy en tramites de la universidad

La verdad me voy a tardar en actualizar les pido paciencia, por favor lo digo porque faltan 2 semanas para que presente mi examen para la universidad y la verdad estoy muy nerviosa una parte por la prueba, y la otra el hecho de que la carrera que yo quiero estudiar es la mas solicitada les contare, yo quiero estudiar para ser arquitecta, y en la universidad donde hice los tramites, solo hay pocos lugares, de 410 que estamos o hicimos ficha para esa carrera entre los cuales estoy yo incluida, solo hay 104 lugares para estudiar esa carrera, y por eso estoy nerviosa, porque yo quiero pelear ese lugar, para quedarme entre los 104, yo me quiero quedar para poder tener la oportunidad de estudiar, por eso me tardare en actualizar las historias hasta que no presente ese examen y no sepa si pasare o no, no podre estar tranquila, por eso les pido mucha paciencia y traten de entenderme


	3. NOTA FINAL

Ya esta el primer capitulo de la secuela de _*****__**una sombra en el espejo**__*****___y por petición de todos los que la han leído, el primer capitulo de la secuela lleva el titulo

_**1. Adios a un amor**_

Pasen a leerlo. Ya esta el primer capitulo, solo lo anuncio para todos los fans de la pareja de Mina&Yaten, perdón por la tardanza en la actualización la verdad tenia la mente un poco en blanco o estaba de vacaciones como quieran decirle.

Recuerden que** NUNCA JAMAS! **Por mucho que de momento no tenga trabajo porque lo estoy buscando o no estudie por no poder tener los recursos para ellos.** NUNCA **dejare una historia sin terminar pueda que no actualice tan seguido porque yo no tengo internet en mi casa pero siempre subiré algo. Aprovecho para invitarlas a que se den una pasada por mis demás historias**.**

Para las personas que estudian que piensen que es aburrido o no les gusta ir a la escuela. Mejor no digan cosas después se arrepienten de ello. Ya que para mi me siento mal ya que a parte de que trato de buscar trabajo y cuando me dan una negativa es deprimente. Ya que lo busco para el poder ahorrar aunque sea para hacer la ficha para el examen de admisión. Y más cuando ya haces todas las cosas que quieres hacer y luego no tienes nada que hacer que te aburres.

Aprovechen esta etapa de su vida, el ser estudiantes ya que cuando uno crece adquiere mas responsabilidades lo digo por experiencia propia. Y después no puedes hacer las cosas que te fascinan por tener que cumplir con tus responsabilidades


End file.
